June 27, 1999 WWE Heat results
The June 27, 1999 Edition of Heat is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the Greensboro Coliseum in Greensboro, North Carolina. It was shown live as a lead-in to King of the Ring 1999. Recap The McMahons (carrying a ladder) and the some of the Corporate Ministry open the show. Vince McMahon explains that the Corporate Ministry is fine. There is some friction to expect in a large organization such as theirs, but ultimately Triple H and Undertaker are on the same page. However, for Big Bossman, he needs a little tough love so he will face Viscera and Mideon tonight. Vince also promises that Steve Austin will be licking the McMahon boots tomorrow night. Shane McMahon announced that "McMahon 6:32 says payback's a bitch!" They are interrupted by Shawn Michaels. He reminds them that he's the WWF Commissioner. Michaels states that since Vince feels so good that he could fight all night. He's going to book a warm-up match against Ken Shamrock. Vince tries to get out of it, but Michaels says that he has the power to book McMahon in any match unless he can come up with a replacement. Vince offers Viscera or Mideon, but Michaels notes that they are already booked against Bossman. Out of options, Vince says Shane McMahon will face Shamrock on Heat. In the parking garage, The Rock arrives and fails to tip his valet. In a dressing room, Vince rants at Shane McMahon, Pete Gas, and Rodney. Edge and Christian of the Brood faced the Hardy Boyz, but the match was ruled a no contest after the Acolytes attacked both teams. Afterwards Bradshaw addresses Billy Gunn and that he wants his stolen property (WWF Tag Team Title) back. In a dressing room, Shane laments his situation to the Mean Street Posse. In a handicap match Big Bossman holds his own against Mideon and Viscera, but Mideon pins him after hitting him with the WWF European Championship. After the match, Mideon and Viscera start attacking Big Bossman, but D-Lo Brown and Mark Henry make the save. In a hallway area, Jesse James is walking towards the ring. In another area, Chyna and Triple H are discussing something without sound. Jerry Lawler welcomes Jesse James in the ring for an interview. He asks him about Chyna, his first round opponent in the King of the Ring tournament. Dogg says that Chyna won't be able to sneak up on him and that he will give her 3 minutes to do her thing before he retaliates. Chyna & Triple H comes to the ring and assault Road Dogg. X-Pac runs down and makes the save. In a dressing room, Ken Shamrock paces. Ken Shamrock faced Shane McMahon, but the match was cut short by Steve Blackman who attacked Shamrock with a kendo stick. Afterwards Shamrock is shown spitting up blood and refuses medical attention. Elsewhere, Blackman is shown calmly leaving the building. The Rock enter the ring and addresses the Undertaker. He explains that he's not impressed by the Undertaker and his tattoos. In fact he will give him two new tattoos on his ass. The first is the brahma bull, the second says the Rock beat his ass. On the Titantron, the Undertaker responds that he's not impressed and he will defeated him. Then he lights the hung Brahma Bull symbol on fire. Results ; ; *The Brood (Christian & Edge) (w/ Gangrel) drew The Hardy Boyz (Jeff Hardy & Matt Hardy) (w/ Michael Hayes) (1:28) ** Match was declared a no-contest after the Acolytes (Bradshaw & Faarooq) attacked both teams. * Handicap Match: Corporate Ministry (Mideon & Viscera) defeated Big Bossman (1:47) * Street Fight: Prince Albert defeated Val Venis (1:57) *Ken Shamrock defeated Shane McMahon by DQ (0:47) Commentators *Kevin Kelly *Michael Cole Image gallery vlcsnap-2013-03-26-20h54m01s245.png|Shawn Michaels books a match for Ken Shamrock vlcsnap-2013-03-30-08h54m19s122.png|Jerry Lawler interviews Road Dogg vlcsnap-2013-04-05-12h43m39s66.png|Undertaker lights the Brahma Bull symbol on fire External links * Heat #48 * Heat #48 on WWE Network Category:1999 television events Category:WWE Heat results